


Cheque

by forthegenuine



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-The Lying Detective, Secret Relationship, Sherlock Series 4 Spoilers, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9264044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthegenuine/pseuds/forthegenuine
Summary: "Oh, I nearly forgot to show you,” Molly said, laying her fork down on her near-empty cake plate. “Rosie did the cutest thing last weekend.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlolly goggles activated. A really short post-ep fic because I had to. It works in my head, okay? (Warstan, too, of course)

"Oh, I nearly forgot to show you,” Molly said, laying her fork down on her near-empty cake plate. “Rosie did the cutest thing last weekend.” She retrieved her mobile from her handbag and unlocked the screen. Moments later, she held the device to John and Sherlock, showing a video of little Rosie blowing raspberries and bubbles with her spittle, accompanied by Molly’s cooing in the background.

There were smiles all around the table, with John beaming especially wide to have his daughter be a specimen of the most adorable calibre. 

“Can you, er, send that to me? For research,” Sherlock requested nonchalantly.

“Yeah, of course.” She began tapping on her phone’s screen. “I’ll send it to you, too, John.”

“Ta.” John then gave Sherlock an amused and knowing smile, but said nothing.

In the most casual voice he can muster, Sherlock continued with an explanation of himself, though no one present demanded one of him, “Blowing bubbles in infants are an essential part of early speech development. Or I read something… somewhere.”

“Right,” placated John. 

Just then, John heard a noise he hadn’t heard in years, for the second time that day. The recorded sound of a woman moaning came distinctly from inside Sherlock’s pocket. At the same time, his own phone vibrated, notifying him of the video sent by Molly.

A lopsided grin formed on John’s face. “Hang on, that’s…” 

He first looked at Molly, who now seemed thoroughly interested in sweeping her leftover whipped cream onto a pile in the center of her plate. He glanced over at Sherlock, who, after a beat, stood suddenly and nearly shouted, “Well, I think it’s time we walked some of that cake off, shall we?”

“I agree,” chimed Molly, who stood with Sherlock. The two grabbed their respective coats (and Sherlock his hat) and walked briskly out of the shop. 

John Watson was left at the table alone. He mentally added to the growing list of things he knew Mary would have loved to have seen. As he paid for the cheque, he smiled to himself, comforted that Sherlock _did_ know how to spend the currency of his life after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated. Come say hello on tumblr, won't you? Cheers!


End file.
